


Domestic Moments

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spontaneous harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Harry had the perfect proposal plan. A plan he had been following perfectly for months. But then Draco had to go and be all adorably domestic & ruin it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Domestic Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: “Take the long way around”  
> Word count: 188
> 
> A big thank you to [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor) for helping with the French & Betaing

It was the small moments like now that Harry adored. Draco was washing the plates, Harry drying them. Harry’s work had run late, meaning they both ate later than usual. He’d never expected to find himself living in a London flat with Malfoy of all people. It was so domestic - so homely - a feeling he never thought he’d have. 

Leant against the counter, Harry watched Draco gossipping away to himself. An idea crossed his mind, he debated it for a split second, before speaking. 

“Peux-tu m'en dire plus?,” he said, throwing Draco a smirk.

Draco froze and stared blankly, completely ignoring the wet plate that slipped from his fingers and crashed into the sink. Harry could almost see the thoughts & questions forming in his head. 

Harry had been secretly learning French for the past 6 months. His original plan was to wait till he was fluent, take Draco to Paris, and ask him to marry him, in French. But like the rest of their relationship, nothing ever went as planned. Smiling, he bent down on one knee, hoping he could remember where the ring was. 


End file.
